


A New Wand; a New Life

by ModernDayWeeaboo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, I most likely forgot to list more, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernDayWeeaboo/pseuds/ModernDayWeeaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have plots, plots that will help things move along nicely for Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Wand; a New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters, ideas, locations and spells belong to J.K Rowling and whoever else owns rights to ‘Harry Potter’. I made no money from this.
> 
> Enjoy.

The restoration of Hogwarts complete, it took three gruelling years of work and very little play, but it was the first year since the school would be reopened. Headmistress McGonagall sat in her office talking to the portraits, debating whether another headmaster should be chosen or if she should be the one to take it, the school did chose her, but was it because the school required it or because she was just there? She glanced towards Albus, whom was tearing into a packaging of sherbet lemons, even in his death, he never gave up that addiction. The rest of the portraits were eerily quiet and offering very little advice while she questioned everything, from classes to professors and then a thought hit her, a pleasant smile found her lips and she sat back and began to scrawl a letter.

 

The letter in question was very short and straight to the point, the recipient should instantly come if Headmistress McGonagall assumed correctly and she did assume correctly, she had a very good sense of judgement and knew when people would help her in some situations, especially her Gryffindors. The plan was simple and it was destined to bring cheer to not only herself, but the entire school, past and future. She leant back and handed the roughly written letter to a school owl, a rather new school owl so it wouldn’t draw obvious attention. She watched the owl happily accept the letter from her, take a piece of a treat and take off to her destination, she quietly sat at the desk for a few moments, the headmistresses office had been renovated but kept to the design that Albus originally held, she quite liked that design, it was welcoming.

 

“What has you smiling, Minerva?” Albus asked, dropping the packaging from his sherbet lemon discreetly onto the bottom of his portrait, then kicking it aside. “You’re planning something, something great.”

 

“My lips are sealed, Albus.” Minerva replied steadily, her Scottish accent slightly taking over. Her lips curled into a pleasant smile just thinking about it, she really hoped that her plan would go smoothly and that she would be able to look back at this in many years with fond memories. “It most definitely is great, but you’ll just have to wait and see what happens.”

 

Albus glanced at her with his eyes twinkling, he was rather curious now. He dug into his robes and pulled out another sherbet lemon and looked at it curiously before tearing it open. “My dear, if it were our positions reversed I would tell you everything.”

 

Minerva snorted and turned away, a faint blush threatened her face. She cleared her throat and turned back to Albus, a mock frown plastered on her features. “I promise to tell you everything, just not today, not so soon – in case it blows up in my face, but I trust this person, I trust them with my life to fulfil what I asked.”

 

Albus smiled fondly at her. “It’s alright dear, I know exactly what you’re talking about, I may be old, but I am very wise.”

 

“Do you really know, or are you trying to get on my side so I just spill the information?” Minerva asked calmly. “How very Slytherin of you, Albus.”

 

Albus chuckled and then smiled widely. “It was worth a try, was it not?”

 

“It was a good attempt, now if you excuse me, I must be attending to certain business before my plan can be set in motion.” Minerva said then walked from the headmistress’s office. She walked towards the Slytherin common room and the wall slide open, granting her entry. She glanced around and let out a sigh, a sigh of regret at locking them in dungeons during the final battle, at the table it seemed like such a grand idea, but that was exactly what Albus was aiming to prevent, house-unity was a powerful thing. Hogwarts would be the greatest school for magic in its future upcoming, it was only a few weeks from the grand reopening and she needed a way to make it up to the Slytherins.

 

Minerva walked out of the room, she had plans for them, discreet plans that would prove that she was sorry and that time has moved on and now Hogwarts should show the correct house unity, the same house unity that once drove the best students from Hogwarts. It was a major conflict in her head, she did something special for each house. The Hufflepuff house received a room which held various plants, only for the Hufflepuff students. Gryffindor held various training rooms, including her massive chessboard from 1991. Ravenclaws got their own special library which was filled with books that could help their knowledge. Slytherin had nothing, nothing at all, she couldn’t think of something to do for them, everything that crossed her mind seemed wrong or just disrespectful to Slytherins in general.

 

Lips pursed, hands on hips and narrowed eyes, Minerva glanced around the room and then turned to leave, giving up for the day, but not forever. She had spent each day for the past four weeks walking in and out of the Slytherin common room, hoping that the answer would just appear on the walls and give her some idea of what she had to do.

 

* * *

 

Harry sat at the table in his dining room, well not his, but the table at any rate. He glanced around when he heard the tapping at the window. He stood and glared at the owl before standing up and abandoning his breakfast, it was hard enough that he was rarely awake to eat the meal and when he finally is he gets interrupted. He took the letter from the owl and watched as it instantly flew away, refusing food and water, he shrugged and sat back down, placing the letter next to his plate. He slid his finger under the seal, which he didn’t realize was from Hogwarts and flicked open the letter, he skimmed the letter and a smile hit his face, this was a brilliant idea, one he could get behind.

 

He placed the letter on the table, vastly aware that he would get in trouble if a certain someone walked in and saw that, he didn’t care at the moment, a large smile on his face and his eyes filled with excitement. He finished his breakfast and placed the plate in the sink, ignoring the house-elves that demanded they do it because it was there job and they didn’t want to upset there Master, he chuckled softly and left the room and let the house-elves bicker amongst themselves.

 

“What the hell is this?” The voice boomed from the dining room.

 

“Oh Merlin!” Harry muttered and looked away from the letter sitting on the table.

 

“Merlin won’t save you this time, Harry. I have taught you better these past few years, do not open letters at the dining table, it’s rude.” Draco muttered, glaring at Harry with his lips pressed into a thin line. “Well, what’s your excuse?”

 

“It came and I saw it was from Hogwarts, so I quickly opened it while eating.” Harry half lied, he didn’t know it was from Hogwarts, but he did quickly open it while eating.

 

“Liar!” Draco hissed and narrowed his eyes. “You had no idea this was from Hogwarts as you didn’t break the Hogwarts seal, it’s still intact!” He walked towards Harry with a malicious look on his face. “When will you learn to me that lying will never get you anywhere?”

 

Harry winced and looked at the floor, he didn’t want to get into this conversation again. “I’ll never really learn, that’s why you adore me, right?”

 

Draco sighed and gestured roughly at the letter. “What’s that for?”

 

“A plan from McGonagall, I think it’s brilliant – and guess what? You’re coming with – come on, let’s go!”

 

Harry and Draco disapparated on the spot and landed at the gates of Hogwarts, already given clearance to enter. They entered with a grin each and walked up the gravel once again, hand in hand. The walked up to the castle and veered off to the right, walking along the grass and towards Hagrid’s hut. Harry ignored Draco’s whining about the grass ruining his new shoes and knocked on Hagrid’s door.

 

“Hey ‘Arry, come in, come in, I jus’ made some tea!” Hagrid boomed, gesturing towards the little kettle and two cups that were the size of a bottle instead of a cup. “Wha’ are yeh lads doin’ here t’day?”

 

“Not much Hagrid, just here for you, that’s about it.” Harry replied with a smile, it widened when he saw Hagrid’s confused expression.

 

“Here for me, can I ask why?” Hagrid replied with some confusion, but masked it rather well for his usual self. “I’m not in any trouble am I?”

 

“Should you be in trouble? You haven’t been breeding illegal pets or smuggling in Dragons, have you?” Harry laughed and then smiled when Draco coughed next to him.

 

“Of course not!” Hagrid bellowed and looked slightly shaken. “I can pr’mise yeh, I ain’t done nothin’ illegal, and Headmistress McGonagall offered me job back.” He paled a little but continued. “I ain’t bred anymore of those Skrewts, I can pr’mise yeh that, nasty creature they were.”

 

Harry grinned, remembering the Blast-Ended Skrewts rather well in his fourth year. “I was just joking Hagrid, but I am here on some important business! Do you have your wand on you?”

 

“I do, I do. Of course I kept me pieces.” Hagrid said sadly, pulling out his umbrella. “You’re not here to take it away are yeh? I ain’t done any magic of course, yeh know that!”

 

Harry lifted an eyebrow and then burst out laughing, knowing that he was lying, badly, having seen Hagrid casting various spells over the years. “Of course not, Hagrid, you’re a good man. But I’m afraid that you’re going to have to let that umbrella go –”

 

“NO YEH CAN’T TAKE ME WAND!” Hagrid yelled, slightly pale, his large hands slightly quivering, holding his wand firmly in his hands.

 

“Harry don’t be an imbecile!” Draco hissed. “Stop toying with him.”

 

Harry sighed and took in Hagrid’s appearance, he really was panicking and he felt somewhat bad for it. “Do you remember what you did for me when I was eleven, Hagrid?”

 

“Of course I do – saved yeh from yeh uncle and aunt – they weren’t very nice people. I then took yeh to Diagon Alley and yeh got your school stuff.” Hagrid said proudly, it was one of his fondest memories, he enjoyed going to Diagon Alley with Harry. “Why do yeh ask?”

 

“Well, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to Diagon Alley again, just you and I.” Harry said, ignoring Draco’s look at him. “Draco will come to, as he’s going to have a hissy fit.”

 

“Of course I would love to come, when we be goin’? Hagrid asked with a happy expression on his face.

 

“In three days, that should be a good enough time.” Harry smiled and began to sip on the tea he was offered. He couldn’t wait for Hagrid’s reaction, it was times like this where he wished he had a video camera or something to capture the moment.

 

* * *

 

Harry was walking around Diagon Alley with Draco and Hagrid, they stopped for some ice-cream and Butterbeers before he finally got the courage to go into Ollivanders for a new wand, of course Hagrid was curious but he paid it no attention. The three of them walked into the store and were instantly greeted.

 

“Mr. Potter, I never thought I’d see you back, I could have sworn your current wand would have been perfect.” Ollivander said in a tone similar to Luna while glancing at the three people that had just entered the store.

 

“I assure you, my wand is perfectly fine.” Harry said calmly, not wanting to get into a debate with the man, he didn’t exactly hate the man, but he did get on his nerves. “But we’re here to buy a wand, a wand for my friend.”

 

“I see, and this friend would be you, Mr. Malfoy –” Ollivander paused abruptly, looking at the blond haired boy with a curious expression. “– although, I assumed that you two were more than friends, the way you slightly lean into each other.”

 

Harry and Draco jolted from each other, putting space between them, they weren’t ashamed of their relationship, of course not, but when someone like Ollivander points it out then you know that it was time to relax on the public displays of affection a little. Of course it didn’t even occur to Harry that poor Hagrid was watching hopelessly from the side with an amused expression on his face.

 

“So Mr. Malfoy, you need a new wand?” Ollivander said disrupting the awkward silence. “I don’t forget a single wand I have ever sold, and yours was perfect for a lifetime, what happened?”

 

“Hagrid, can you come up here for a second?” Harry said loudly, causing the half-giant to walk up towards them with a loud thud on each step. “Ollivander, you know Hagrid, he needs a new wand –”

 

“WHAT?” Hagrid bellowed, causing both Harry and Draco to jump half a foot in the air and then pant slightly from the fear. Draco played it off well, but Harry was still slightly frightened from the shock of the voice. “Yeh not serious?”

 

“No, Hagrid, I’m not Sirius, he was my godfather.” Harry smiled fondly at the pun, many years passed since that incident, he could now look back at it and smile.

 

Hagrid didn’t understand until he said serious and Sirius out loud and then he chuckled loudly. “Yeh havin’ me on ‘Arry, I can’t get a new wand, Ministry fo’bid it they did!”

 

Harry snorted and glanced at Hagrid with a smile. “I simply don’t care what the Ministry has said, you deserve a new wand.” He gestured to Ollivander. “Go on Hagrid, pick a wand that suits you, I’ll pay for it. This is how I’m paying you back for you bringing me into this world, without you, I would still be in that cupboard.”

 

Hagrid said nothing more, scared his voice would crack with sadness or something silly, he instead glanced at the wands and spent time looking at new wands and trying them out, giving a little wave and blowing up things like he was eleven again. It was a heart-warming experience, something he never thought he would experience, that he would never be able to hold another complete wand in his hand again. If it wasn’t for Harry, he would have never gotten this far in his life, everything he did was for Harry, the boy would never know it, but pleading with the headmaster to allow him to bring Harry into the magical world was one of his biggest accomplishments.

 

“Fifteen inches, dragon heartstring, beech – curious, very curious.” Ollivander said calmly. “This wand was the first wand you picked up. Mr. Potter, it’s curious that the real owner had been in the store at the time.”

 

“I remember this wand, yeh blew up the pot!” Hagrid let out a rough laugh while holding the wand as delicately as he could, not wanting to break the thing. “That were the good times, right young ‘Arry, still remember it like it were yesterday.”

 

“If I remember right, your first wand was sixteen inches, unicorn tail hair and made from oak. It was rather bendy, if I recall correctly.” Ollivander said fondly as he recalled the wand perfectly. “Second largest wand I have ever made, only second to Lucius Malfoy’s wand.”

 

“Yes, my father was always a size queen, he always said that he had the largest wand in England.” Draco said softly while looking out the window, standing as far away from Harry as he could manage. “Mother and I used to berate him for it all the time.” He said with a smirk, of course his father was in Azkaban for life, but he and his mother got off free when Perfect Potter vouched for them, of course he confessed everything to Harry and they hit it off like old friends. He turned to face the three men – two men and an angst driven boyfriend – and smiled.

 

“Why are you smiling, Draco? You never smile unless you’re planning something.” Harry debated for a moment. “No. NO! You’re not doing that!” He hissed and narrowed his eyes at the blond, who held his hands up in surrender. “Not now, not ever!”

 

Draco’s smile widened. “It won’t hurt –”

 

“NO!” Harry said loudly and placed the Galleons on the counter with a hard thud. “Draco and I will be going now. I’m sorry Hagrid, but I’ll see you in a few days when Hogwarts opens – wait is it in a few days or a week – Merlin I forgot!” He pulled Draco from the store, ignoring Ollivander commenting on the ‘lovers tiff’ they were having, it was no such thing.

 

* * *

 

Harry stood in front of the student sat Hogwarts, with Draco on his left, of course the prat took the man side of the side-by-side. He glanced down at the eager faces, pleased to be back at school and the line of first years slightly shaking at being sorted. His fingers gently slid into Draco’s they smiled at each other and placed the stool down and sat the hat on it. The hat hadn’t had time to think up a new song, without Dumbledore’s help and thus recycled an older song, everyone clapped regardless.

 

“Harry my boy!” Albus said from across to the side of the room, occupying a portrait. “It’s good to see house unity has driven past the times of Hogwarts!” He said cheerily while studying the two young lovers.

 

Harry and Draco jumped apart. Harry pulled his hand from Draco’s like it burnt him and holding his own hand, his face burned with redness. “D-Dumbledore!” He stammered out sheepishly. “I didn’t think you would be here.”

 

“Always a Gryffindor.” Snape sneered from next to Albus. “Potter, we were rather enjoying the public displays of affection you and your partner were displaying.” He said with utter sarcasm, glancing at the students, mainly the Gryffindors. “I see that is how Gryffindors fall in love, they fight for six years before they finally make up and have –”

 

“Severus my boy, I did not see you there!” Dumbledore said, cutting the potions master off. “Would you like a sherbet lemon?”

 

“Draco, you can do better than Potter.” Snape said with a gleam in his eyes only Harry and Draco would notice and then went quiet, having provoked Potter twice is enough, at least in this current age.

 

“Harry my boy, do share the tale how you and Draco become closer!” Dumbledore said with a ripple of agreements reaching through the room, Snape disagreed instantly, not wanted to hear such trivialities.

 

Harry smiled and looked around the room, at the eager students, Slytherins included. “Well one day Draco and I were at a pub, of course before we sat down and had a drink we decided to punch each other a few times – just for old time sake – we’re old-fashioned like that. Because I am the man, I set aside our argument.” He ignored the glare from Draco. “We were testing out the new shots that were released – and let me tell you they do their job – I had about twelve –”

 

“Four,” Draco corrected. “You had four shots Harry, you’re a lightweight.”

 

“Be quiet!” Harry hissed at the blond. “After that many shots I couldn’t see very straight and I though Draco was a pretty little blond – which he is anyway – and I began my amazing flirtation skills –”

 

“And by your ‘amazing flirtation skills’ you mean tripping over the chair on the way out and splitting your lip on the ground.” Draco said with a smirk.

 

Harry glowered at him and continued. “We spoke a little and got connected a bit, of course I refuse to tell Narcissa about our relationship. She knows nothing –” he saw her with a knowing look in the crowd and he froze.

 

Draco looked at Harry and rolled his eyes. “This is going nowhere, at least with his explanations. We met in a bar or a pub, whatever you wish to call them and began to talk, after a few drinks we connected on a slight level, I confessed everything to him, that I didn’t feel like I deserved to be his friend and tried to impress him with bullying, of course it failed and it started the most known rivalry in Hogwarts history. Funnily enough, it wasn’t because he was in Gryffindor and I was in Slytherin, especially when Potter was meant to be in Slytherin and used Slytherin cunning to talk the hat out of placing him there – but no matter. What I’m getting at is no matter the house, friends can be everywhere, some Slytherins may know me as the Ice Prince, or leader of Slytherin. Trust me when I saw Gryffindor are great meat shields – hey – ouch!”

 

Harry glared at Draco with a faint blush on his face. “Well I came here to do one sorting, that’s it. This is a very special sorting.” He picked up the list with a smile. “Hagrid, Rubeus.”

 

The Great Hall was silent, Albus had a surprised look on his face and then gave Harry the most loving smile you could ever imagine, he began clapping and encouraging Hagrid to take a seat on the stool.

 

Hagrid slowly walking up from the back wall where he was standing, not sure why he was asked to stand there. The group of first-years parted and allowed the tall man with his eyes slightly welled with tears. “I cannot believe this, ‘Arry?”

 

“Go on Hagrid, you deserve an education.” Harry said with enthusiasm.

 

Not even three seconds past when the hat shouted Gryffindor. Hagrid had not yet moved from the stool, he was aware of the tears running down his face and the thundering applause from every table in the school.

 

Harry walked around and engulfed the man in a hug, whispering in his ear, getting a slight nod from the half-giant. When Hagrid was at the Gryffindor table Harry began to explain. “When Hagrid was in his third year, he was falsely expelled from Hogwarts, the man who caused him to be expelled is no longer with us and now Hagrid is free to receive the education he deserves, it may be late, and it may be too late for him to do anything with his N.E.W.T.s, but at least he will have finished school – something I will not be doing – ouch Draco!”

 

“We will be finishing school!” Draco hissed after hitting his partner in the arm, causing an uproar of laughter and an approving nod from Hermione.

 

“I ask you all to welcome Hagrid with open arms, especially those in Gryffindor! It was Hagrid who brought me into this world, and it is I who is going to make sure he gets the education he deserves.” Harry gave a slight bow and glanced around the room, taking in the happy faces and the tears on Hagrid’s face, he gave him a wide smile and a curt nod.

 

“Harry my boy.” Albus said when the clapping had died down. “I am very, very proud, you did the one thing I always wanted to do, and you did it with your heart. I am very proud.” He said with a grandfatherly smile. “As for you Mr. Hagrid, I expect you to come and talk to me every day and we can have some sherbet lemons.”

 

Snape sneered but gave a very rare smile. “I must say, Potter, Lily would be very proud of you for doing this. Very proud.”

 

Harry smiled one last time and gave Draco a hug before pulling away as quickly as it started completely red-faced.


End file.
